


[podfic] Storge

by reena_jenkins



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Discussion of Love, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Singing, ITPE 2016, M/M, Podfic, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Storge: An affection based on friendship and similarity. The Storge relationship comes from two friends, building into a romance. The friendship can endure even if the couple breaks up. It is the commitment, not the sex, that is important. Respect and understanding are key. There may be a lack of passion, but there is a lot of intimacy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Storge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617618) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



  
**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Friends to Lovers, Discussion of Love, remembering, Gratuitous Singing ****

**Length:**  00:16:37  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(TT\)%20_Storge_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123064.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
